Paper Hearts
by ayushi
Summary: [Valentine Week Drabble] [ZoSan] Something as simple as paper hearts, if laid out carefully, can push two people together.


**A/N: **Please don't judge me, I'm in a rut. I don't even know what this is. Also the most un-original title ever.

**Disclaimer: **** Don't own One Piece.**

Paper Hearts

In the beginning Zoro was so sure that he was imagining things, maybe drinking so much sake all the time was finally affecting his observational skills but unfortunately he wasn't imagining things and someone was most definitely leaving little red and pink coloured paper hearts everywhere he went. He would find them scattered on his chest when he woke up in the morning, floating in the bathtub, floating in his sake bottles (he almost choked on one), scattered around the Crow's Nest and his sleeping place on the deck. In short, they were _everywhere_. Though he did find this a little annoying, he just kept ignoring it. Whoever was playing this silly prank will soon get bored and move on to other better things and hence the moss haired swordsman decided that it was best if he didn't pay any heed to it.

That was until one lazy afternoon Zoro woke up from his nap to find Robin staring at him with an amused look on her face. Zoro raised his lone eyebrow in a questioning manner and Robin chuckled in reply. She lifted a finger and pointed towards his chest, a teasing smile tugging on her lips. Zoro looked down to where she was pointing and his eye widened in surprise. A few of those paper hearts were stuck to his chest. He could feel his cheeks turning the same colour as the hearts as he hurriedly got up while pulling out the handful of hearts and crumpling them in his hand. The directionally challenged first mate rushed towards the kitchen (without getting lost even once) just so he could escape Robin's mocking gaze. He burst into the seemingly empty kitchen, looking flushed and angry. He was almost certain that the culprits had to be Usopp or Luffy or maybe both and was sure that he'd find them in the kitchen laughing and basking in their glory.

But instead he saw the shitty cook huddled over the trash can, stuffing something green into it while muttering under his breath.

"Shitty fools, I'm gonna kick the shit out of them. Is this supposed to be funny?"

"What're you doing?"

His voice caught the blonde chef off-guard and he jumped in surprise. Sanji hastily turned around to face the swordsman and in the process accidently dropped the contents of his hands. Zoro's eye immediately followed the green objects and after a few seconds, he realized what they were.

Green crumpled paper hearts.

Sanji lit up a cigarette, and ignoring the question he walked towards the stove and murmured quietly, "You just woke up, right? You must be hungry, I'll whip up something quickly so just sit there and wait."

Zoro did as he was told, partly because he didn't know what else to do and partly because he really was hungry. He watched as the chef pulled out a pan from a cupboard over his head and a bunch of green hearts showered down over him. Sanji halted for a few seconds, standing completely still like a statue but then the moment passed and he continued with pulling out the required ingredients and utensils without bothering to brush off the hearts stuck to his hair or on his shoulders. Zoro observed him quietly as he cooked and was slightly surprised to see that the blonde was shaking. Whatever few glimpses Zoro got of the cook's face told him that the other's face was completely red.

It was at this point that Zoro felt as if he should say something but he had no idea as to what he was supposed to say. He raised his left hand to scratch his hair, when he realized that he was still holding onto the pink and red hearts that had been stuck to his chest earlier. He uncurled his fist and stared at the crumpled paper lying in his palms. The swordsman took a deep breath and then cleared his throat loudly.

Sanji turned off the stove and turned to look at Zoro, his face still a light shade of pink, "What?"

"….Happy Valentine's Day, Ero Cook."

"To you too, Marimo."

-x-

Nami giggled as Chopper fussed over the severely injured Usopp and Luffy. Robin, who was sitting next to the cat burglar, clicked her tongue.

"You really are a very clever girl, Nami."

"Matchmaking just happens to be one of my scarcely explored skills, Robin."

The dark haired beauty just chuckled lightly in reply.

Nami smirked and glanced at the older girl, "Don't take me lightly, Nico Robin. You're next on my list."

-x-

**A/N: **Okay I really didn't know what this was. This is why I hate writing for the OP fandom. I love the characters so much and I know if I write them, I'll ruin them. Which is what happened in this pointless story. Reviews will be much appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
